


Nuzzling

by Twandy



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, NZT, Side Effects, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twandy/pseuds/Twandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think could have happened when Brian was tripping during the episode Side Effects May Include...<br/>I couldn't avoid this pairing any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuzzling

**Author's Note:**

> Little something I had been thinking about after awhile.. And after someone posting a fanfic with the pairing of Brian and Morra. I hope You enjoy it! ((PLus this is my first actual story on Archive.

My arms reached out to grab, lean up against, or lighten my landing if I fall, which was bound to happen. My phone rang... or.. buzzed? Buzzed, my phone is vibrating in my pocket. Wait.. Why is it vibrating? Morra! He texted back? I did my best to try and grab the phone from my pocket, making sure I wasn't in the middle of the street again, and then opened up my messages.   
"Lets meet tonight." I looked down, just in time to see my thumb click 'send'. What? How did..? I looked up from my phone to see that I was now in my apartment, stumbling through my front door.   
Am I.. teleporting?  
Memory loss, a female voice mumbled in my brain. NZT side effects. Of course. But now is not the time. I need that shot.   
I stumbled into a wall, then fell on the floor, then finally collapsed on my long awaited destination, the couch. But of course, thats not where I landed. As soon as my pant leg hit the fabric of the couch I was soon met by the coldness of air.   
My eyes held confusion, and to be honest, I think confusion is an understatement. If this keeps going on I could transport into a bank and rob it then.. poof.. I would be in my apartment. I wouldn't even know if I did anything wrong. Which is my main concern.   
"Brian?"   
I looked up. Someone was calling me, who it is I haven't got the slightest of and idea. But I was talking to someone who was in group with Morra. My eyes directed upward before I stumbled toward the voice.  
I collapsed, but not on the ground, in.. warm arms?  
My face then hit the feeling of smooth fabric, the same fabric in.. Eddie Morras suit. I can feel the chip of a button. I blacked out.  
My eyes soon opened, on a couch, with someone holding me from behind, their hands on my chest.   
"M-Morra?" My eyes drifted upward towards a sleeping figure. Is he.. straddling me? I shifted, his legs on either side of me, and his left arm slowly reaching up towards my neck.   
It felt.. good.. to have someone cuddle me for once.. Wait.. does that sound weird?   
I slowly turned my head, shifting my body closer to Morras. His soft breath telling me that he was obviously asleep, and my left arm telling me that the shot was done not that long ago. The side effects were wearing off.   
I nuzzled into his chest as the feeling slowly left my body. I blacked out once more.


End file.
